


Picking up the pieces

by Elea121



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elea121/pseuds/Elea121
Summary: He looked on in rapt fascination as the little tree got onto Taserfaces bed, reaching for the captains drawer, getting out... a can of sweets.Follow Kraglin along for the Guardians II ride.





	1. Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> It is a long time since a posted a fanfiction. And never on this side.
> 
> I went into the guardians II movie to watch Yondu. Yes I found him cool in the first movie, especially in the end. It made me sad to watch him die.
> 
> Watching the Move a second time I fell in love with the charakter of Kraglin. Never would have seen this coming. So here is his story through the movie. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

„It´s a good thing, my word means swat.“  
What was Yondu talking about? He could not let them go again? After the last stunt Peter had pulled.  
A job was a job.  
Why the hell was he favouring him again?  
Kraglin knew the capt´n kept talking, but he was not listening any more. Suddenly he could not take it any more.  
“Capt´n I just have to say this one time. Why are you always favouring Quill? Like we mean noting to you.”  
And suddenly, as if he was waiting for this, Taserface was challenging the captain. And after that... All hell broke loose.  
A stand-off between Taserface followers and the captains men. And suddenly the blue girl appeared out of nowhere to shoot the captain and the raccoon. And without the captain and his arrow Taserface won the battle.  
And he Kraglin did nothing. Absolutely nothing so he could save his own skin.  
His friends were defeated and taken to the ship as prisoners.  
And again he did nothing.

Taserfaces men were celebrating their victory. Knowing the raccoon would bring them money from the golden people. Some of them looked wary when they crossed Kraglins way. But they did nothing to him while he was standing between them.  
Watching as his friends were killed one by one.  
Watching as they punched the captain.  
Watching as they nearly killed the captain and the raccoon.  
All because he was jealous of Pete and could not shut his mouth. Taserface never would have acted without support. And he, Kraglin, had given him that. Had spoken against the captain. Had betrayed him.  
That had saved him for now. And now he was a mutineer. One of many.  
Kraglin had no illusion. If he did not change his loyalty to Taserface soon, he would end up like his friends. Dead in space. With no Ravager funeral.

So he tried to be useful. Doing his old job as a first mate.  
So while the others were celebrating he accepted the job to get Nebular her M-ship. He didn´t scare easy – he was a seasoned pirate after all. But this chic made him extremely nervous.  
She was not like other girls.  
If you looked to deep into her eyes you could see your own death.

The celebration had died down as he walked the halls of the ship. Most of his fellow Ravagers were sleeping. But some still had guard duty. Most of them could take their alcohol just fine.  
Kraglin went to the flight deck. After exchanging a quite greeting with the pilot, he checked the course of the ship. It was going into Kree territory.  
Taserface really wanted to sell the captain.  
Kraglin was watching the stars.  
There was a war going on in his heart. He could not let this happen to the captain. But if he did something he could be the first one to die.  
And he was such a coward. He would let his captain die to save himself. If he just had kept his mouth shut on this damned planet. 

He went back to the bunks. Maybe tomorrow everything would get better.  
And then he saw it.  
The little tree walking warily around the men.  
Kraglin was watching it. What was it doing?  
It was going to a drawer. Getting out... some briefs?  
What the hell?  
The little tree went out of the room.  
He debated about following it. But he had an inkling where it was going. And he was not going there. The captain must have some kind of plan.  
Even if he could not fathom what they wanted with the briefs.  
After some time the little tree came back. It looked frightened as it walked around.  
Getting another item. And another. And another.  
Kraglin had stopped counting.  
What were they doing?  
And then he saw it holding the Ravager symbol in his little hands. Walking to Taserfaces bed.  
In this moment he knew what the captain was searching for.  
And if the captain would get it, they would all be dead.  
The captains replacement fin. To steer his arrow.

Kraglin could stop this right now. Could wake Taserface and end this little escape attempt. But was that worth it? Did he really want to fight under the rule of Taserface?  
This moron might not touch him now. But Kraglin was not sure this was going to last. Maybe he would find himself on the wrong side of a airlock, too.  
Without his friends to protect him and without the favour of the captain he was in a tight spot.  
So he watched the little tree, letting things unfold themselves.  
He looked on in rapt fascination as the little tree got onto Taserfaces bed, reaching for the captains drawer, getting out... a can of sweets.  
Oh, it was no use.  
He could not stand here and watch this fail. Even if he was the first one the captain would kill. He was after all the mutineer who caused all this.  
“That ain´t it.” He told the little tree who looked up to him.  
Kraglin grabbed the fin and held out a hand to the little tree.  
It watched him with it´s big eyes. After some consideration it climbed on his hand. Taking the fin.  
Now they just had to go to the cells.  
But before he turned, he saw some of the captains trinkets. And the Zone he had found for Pete. Maybe he should take that too.  
He had the little tree on his shoulders as he walked cautiously along the halls of the ship. Just around the corner was the cell with the captain. Taking a deep breath he rounded it.  
And there the captain was sitting. Not looking up.  
Kraglin swallowed. This might be his last moment. And then he tossed the fin.  
The captain looked up at him. Re-evaluating him.  
“I didn´t mean to do a mutiny... They killed all my friends.”  
And just like that, Yondu pardoned him. He send him to do a job.  
Kraglin was elated.  
A proper Ravager greeting was necessary. He still had a captain.  
“Aye captain.”  
He set the tree down, opened the cell and turned to walk to the ship they would leave with. But the raccoon held him back.  
“Do you have still some of Quills music still laying around?”  
Why would he ask that? He must have looked puzzled, because the raccoon smirked.  
“The soundtrack would be fun.”  
Kraglin looked to the captain.  
But Yondu just smiled.  
“Why not, we could use a little music to heat this up a little. Go and let Rocket here fix my fin.” 

And with a nod, Kraglin went back to the bunks. He knew where Pete had stacked a copy of his music.  
He always used his walk-man. But better be save then sorry.  
Kraglin wired the music to the speakers of the ship. He grinned, this would be a rude wakening for Taserface and his men.  
It just did them right to cross the Captain. He flipped a switch and pulled the volume up. A perfect soundtrack to what Yondu was doing.  
So, now he had a ship to power up. Because they would need it, when the Captain was finished.


	2. Chapter 2

This had been a mighty hard ride.  
The Raccoon had them jumping all over the galaxy. Even as they stopped Kraglin still felt it in all his bones. Bloody hell!  
Now he was alone in a ship that was definitely designed to be manned by more then one person. The Captain, the Raccoon and the twig had left with an old relic that could barely flight. Going after Peter and the rest of his friends.

It was too quiet. Ravagers traveled in packs. There was nearly never a time when you could hear no noise. So he compensated this and put on some of Peters music. The music he had copied on to the computer without anybody knowing.  
Kraglin had time at his hands. Why not eat something? In his line of business one could never know when was time for such a thing. And drinking was out of the question. He had a job to do.  
So there he was sitting in one of the seats, feed up, hearing the music and eating some soup. Nice! Live was good.

Then suddenly other vessels started to appear. First one, then another and so on.  
And all going down to Egos planet. Where the Captain and the others were.  
He looked at them in wonder, but shook himself out of it.

He went to the communicator.  
“Ehh.. Captain?”  
But there was no reply.  
Kraglin watched with fascination as the ships disappeared from his sight. What should he do? There was nothing from the Captain. And Yondu had told him to stay put with the ship.  
So he tried the communicator again.  
“Ehh... Captain?”  
This time he got some kind of answer. It was a little garbled but he could hear Yondu.  
“What is it Kraglin?”  
Still looking down to the planet, he began to speak.  
“Do you remember this Aisha chic?”  
He heard swearing and fighting over the radio until the feed broke of.

He was a little antsy. What should he do? He could go down to the surface. The Quadrant itself was small enough to land. But it was not meant to do so. It would be too slow to defend itself.  
The ship was the only ride away from the planted.  
So better to wait for an order from Yondu.

And when it finally came it was some kind of relief. The Captain was still alive. Ordering him to extract everybody.  
So he worked hard to steer the ship down to the ground. Opening a hatch to let them in.  
He cursed silently. The Quadrant was simply not meant to be flown by just one lanky Xandarian. But he managed.  
After he landed he went to the windows, watching what was happening.  
The first one to appear was this Drax, flying out of a crack in the planed. This was one of Petes new companions. Carrying a girl Kraglin did not know.  
They where nearly there. But just before they could reach the ship it was ripped around. Tossed to the ground. Kraglin could see some kind of tentacles coming out of the ground. What the hell was that? This thing tried to crush the ship and casting it to the side. Right on top on Drax, pushing Kragin of his feed.  
Hell! He had to work really hard to get to the controls. And in the nick of time he did it. Powering the engines up so the ship would not fall onto the two people on the ground.  
Finally he managed to land the Quadrant.

Through the window he could see Drax running to the ship. Shortly he was by his side on the pilot deck. They watched the deep rift that had opened up in the planted.  
Who would show first? Would anybody show at all?  
Then to girls climbed up the rift. One green and one blue. The green one was Gamora, who traveled around with Pete and the other one was this Nebula girl. So she must have found her sister. They both reached the Quadrant but stayed down near the door.  
And then they waited. And waited.  
What was happening down there? And were where all the golden ships?

The moment he saw the Raccoon and the twig emerge from the crater he knew the Captain would not make it. He might not be dead jet, but Kraglin knew, they had to leave fast. The planet was becoming too unstable for this ship. Even starting is could be a problem if they stayed any longer.  
And then the Raccoon gave the order to start. Taking down the green girl. No one seemed to mind. Just Drax tried to stop then with a shout “Where is Quill?”  
They had to go!  
Kraglin lifted the Quadrant from the planet. Leaving Yondu and Pete to their fate.  
Now he finally was first mate of nothing. No one of his faction had survived.

He steered the Quadrant to a safe place in space. Were the dying planet could not touch her. And then he just stopped the ship.  
What had he done? What had they all done?  
He centered his attention on one of the monitors. The crew always carried a signal in their clothes. That could be activated in an emergency. Even Peter might still have one.  
And there – one signal flared up on the screen. Which one is was - he could not tell. With a grin he called out to the others:  
“I have one of them on the screen – going there. Ready the infirmary!”  
He maneuvered to the place his instruments guided him. Looking out of the window, his heard fell. There were two people floating in space. But he had seen to many people spaced before.  
One was in a live-suit, the other was dead. And it was the blue color that told him, the Captain had not made it.  
Pete could still be saved. So he had a job to do. He could mourn later.

He maneuvered to a place the tractor beam could catch Peter and activated it.  
Drax went down to the cargo hold and helped take Peter on board.  
Kraglin stayed on the bridge, just hearing all the happy chatter going around there. He was not sad that Peter had made it, no way. Pete had been a part of his life for over twenty years.  
But to loose his friends, his Captain and his ship in such a short time smashed him. So he remained were he was. Looking out into space.

Like waking out a trance he suddenly lay in a course  
There was a sacred place out there, were the Ravagers burned their dead. Yondu deserved to be burned there. Even if the others would not come to honor him. Peter and his friends would understand this. And even if they did not, they had to come along. So he shifted the Quadrant into fight going for the next jump-point.


End file.
